Age, sex, and weight matched groups of genetically normal and prediabetic subjects were examined by means of oral and intravenous glucose tolerance tests, argonine infusion test with glucose, insulin and glucagon determinations, and measurement of the thickness of the muscle capillary basement membrane to determine whether or not abnormalities in any of these measurements are characteristic of the prediabetic state. DTX ZXA-598*